Digimon Adventures: United
by digimonpokemonstories
Summary: When the digidestined, tamers and legendary warriors are brought together they must face a new evil that threatens the human world. They'll face this new evil all while trying to balance their school and daily lives. Pairings: read to find out
Chapter 1: Coincidence

 ** _Taichi "Tai" Yagami_**

He was currently running full speed to his next class after once again waking up late. He was starting with freshmen year at Tokyo University after receiving a full ride scholar ship to the school of his dreams. It was only the first day of school and he was still trying to adjust to waking up on his own, back at Odaiba he was always awoken by either his mother or his little sister but here he needed to do it alone because his roommate was certainly not going to do it. He was rooming with his best friend Yamato "Matt" Ishida the rockstar, the blonde, the more handsome one of the two as Mimi sometimes says. "Damn Matt why can't you just wake me up this once" Tai said to himself running past several other freshmen making their way to class.

 ** _4 minutes later_**

Tai made it a bit late to his class but worried for nothing as he saw the classroom still half empty. He looked up to the fifth row to see his third favorite girl in the whole world Sora Takenouchi, the girl he was closest to and his crush since middle school.

She saw him as well and signaled for him to sit next to her, with a big smile he made his way up to her row.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one late" he said taking a seat next to her.

She raised an eyebrow at the smiling doofus "just because you aren't the only late means you should be late Tai" she said.

"Geez Sora lighten up a bit" he said narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Tai we're in college now, you shouldn't be to relaxed about it, this isn't high school where begin on the soccer team gives you special privileges" she said.

"You're just like Izzy and Joe, they were basically telling me that all summer" he said scrunching his nose at memories of them.

"Well they're right you know" she said

Tai sighed "of course I know, but it's difficult having to wake myself up especially when Kari and my mom have been doing it for me my whole life" he said.

"Oh that reminds me Kari is starting her first year at Odaiba how does she feel?" Sora asked curious to how the other Yagami was feeling being separated from her big brother.

"She is absolutely excited to be entering high school, I called her last night to see if she was nervous but no complete opposite she practically demanded I hang up so she could sleep early, she growing up to fast" he said pouting like a baby.

Sora giggled at her friend's behavior she found it sweet that Tai still saw Kari as his baby sister who needs his protection at all times. "She's growing up Tai, I'm sure she had better things to do than to talk to her brother on a sunday night" she said making the young man tense up.

"Like what?" He questioned

She knew him so well, well enough to know he is has entered big brother mode "oh you know like go on a date" she said teasing him.

Tai laughed at this "she knows better than to go on a date with any guy that doesn't ask me first" he said pointing to himself.

"Hmm well you aren't there anymore so what's stopping any guy from asking her" she said smirking.

Tai started to sweat a bit "Sora's right, I'm not there so now guys will freely ask her out without running away from me" he mentally said pulling out his phone and rapidly texting two certain friends of his.

Sora watched as he began typing away knowing who he was texting and smiled at this "oh Tai don't ever change you doofus" she thought.

 ** _Takeru "T.k." Takaishi_**

He was walking the halls to his new school when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to read a message.

From: **Tai Yagami**

 _Tk I need you to promise me that you won't let a single guy ask Kari out while I'm not there. You are her sworn protector while I'm not there remember._

Tk chuckled at this "sure you can count on me" he said as he sent the older teen a response to reassure him that he would watch over Kari in his presence.

He always admired Tai for having full confidence in him to protect Kari. He'll admit that when Tai had chosen Davis as leader to the next team of digidestined he felt a bit betrayed but was reassured by the teen that he had only chosen Davis at that time because he was the only one that could fight.

He felt even better when Tai told him that even if Davis was the leader now he wanted Tk to personally protect Kari from any danger and he was glad that he was still leaving that role to him.

"Hey Tk what you smiling about?" He smiled when he heard a sweet voice.

He looked a head to see his best friend and Tai's younger sister Hikari "Kari" Yagami. He walked up to her still smiling "oh you know just this girl" he said teasing her.

Kari for her part smirked "oh really do I know her?" She questioned.

"Why do you want to know? Feel like your spot is being threatened" he said smiling.

"As if Takeru Takaishi I'm the best bestfriend you could have, who else could put up with your teasing" she said smiling.

"Hmmm your right about that" he said

"Now tell me what's got you in such a good mood" she asked again.

"Oh Tai just sent me this" he said pulling out his phone for her to read.

"Oh no, geez Onii-chan why do you always do this" she said handing the blonde his phone while she crossed her arms.

"Something the matter" he said smirking knowing the answer.

"Yes, now I'll have to deal with Tai 2.0 for the rest of high school" she said.

"Hey wait a second I'm not Davis alright, I'm just doing my job as your protector" he said offended to be call Tai 2.0 since that nickname was reserved for their leader.

"Oh and who assigned you this job?" She asked.

"Your brother since way back when" he said watching the girl blush a bit and took this as an opportunity to tease her "what, are you saying you don't want me as your protector" he said stepping in front of her to stop her in her tracks.

"No!" She quickly shouted and blushed "I mean I don't care do what you want" she said.

She felt Tk's arm snake around her of course since he was taller her face was on his chest and she could smell the cologne he had the same one she bought him for his birthday.

She couldn't help but return the hug "so does this mean I'm allowed to protector you" she heard hun whisper. She let out a giggle and nodded her head "yes so long as you don't become as protective as Tai" she said last thing she wanted was another Tai.

"Don't worry I'll let guys ask you out, as long as the guy is me" he said with a smirk looking down at her.

She looked up at him "oh does this mean your asking me on a date" she teased. Her and Tk have had this type of relationship since middle school with Tk becoming a heartthrob like his older brother and her becoming more attractive to guys the two soon developed a teasing relationship often teasing each other was just them being them.

Tk laughed as he let "sounds more like your asking me out" he said.

She was about to respond but was interrupted by someone from behind her shouting her name and by the look on Tk's face she knew who it was.

"Kari!" A kid their age with spiky red hair shouted her name again and behind him were 6 other guys she could only guess were from the soccer team.

"What is it Davis?" She asked as Tk stood next to her grinning like a mad man.

"Would you like to go out this Saturday with me?" He asked smiling.

She sighed as she looked to Tk "why are you looking at me?" He asked with a confused look. "You know why I'm looking at you" she said as she watched Tk think for a bit but than snap back to reality.

"Oh right" he said as he looked at Davis.

"What's up Tk? Not jealous are you" he said taunting the blonde.

"Actually I was going to tell you, you can't take Kari on a date" he said smirking.

"What do you mean I can't! I didn't hear her say no" Davis said angry that the blonde was practically answering on Kari's behalf.

"Your right she said didn't say no but I did Davis you are not allowed to take her out" he said again taking out his before Davis made scene.

Davis looked at the phone and read the message causing his mouth to drop "what! Why would Tai pick you as her protector it's not fair" he paused his ranting and looked at the girl "Kari what do you have to say about this" he asked.

"Sorry Davis, I do what Tai tells me and if he says Tk is mu protector than you got to have his permission to take me on a date" she said smiling as much as Tk.

After hearing that Davis hung his head in shame as his teammates laughed.

Tk looked to the other 6 teens "that goes for all of you as well, no one us allowed to date Hikari Yagami without my permission, if you have a problem with that you can take it up with Tai, I'm sure he would be more than pleased to come down from TU to 'talk' some sense into you" he said as he watched the group flinch at the mention of Tai's infamous 'talks'.

Kari giggled at this and took a hold of Tk's arm "alright don't get carried away oh great protector come on walk me to class" she said.

 ** _Henry Wong_**

He was out on the balcony of his new room that had a perfect view of rainbow bridge, "What's the matter Henry?" Asked a small rabbit type digimon.

"Nothing I was just wondering how this new school will be" he said as he felt the fresh morning air hit his face.

"I'm sure you'll be alright after all Takato and the others are attending that school" said Terriermon.

"Isn't that strange to you, how all of our parents got offered better jobs so we all had to move here to Odaiba" he said.

"Not everyone is here in Odaiba" said the digimon remembering two others.

"You're right but even Ryo got offered a full ride to Tokyo University he missed most of his middle school years and well Jeri was just unlucky" he said.

"Or it could have been planned" said Terriermon.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well think about it Henry the first sightings of Digimon ever entering your world were in Odaiba and now Digimon live with there tamers it can't be a coincidence that all the tamers with living Digimon were moved here" he said looking outward to the cities skyline.

"Your right Terriermon if someone did want all tamers here with living partners it's no wonder Jeri's parents weren't offered a job here" Henry said as a knot formed in his stomach.

"What are you going to do?" Asked the small digimon.

Henry sighed "for now go to school and tell the others, I'm sure Rika and Ryo have figured this out" he said turning his heel to walk into his room.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

Henry was down at the main lobby of his apartment building waiting for the rest of the tamers minus Suzie who was seated next to him and Ryo who was at TU. The first to arrive was Rika who was a bit red from what she was wearing and Henry toon notice of this and decided to have a bit of fun "that skirt really suites you Rika" he said.

"Shut up Wong! Bad enough I have to wear this without your shit" she said clearly anger that she would now be the only girl in their group minus Suzie.

"Hey Henry do you think we can visit One-chan this weekend" said the younger Wong.

"Suzie you know how Jaarin can be about her studies especially now that she's attending TU" he said to his sister as he watched her face sadden.

"Sister?" Rika said confused about this sister she hasn't meant.

"Right I never told any of you I have two older siblings" he said.

"Yeah my big sister she's the most beautiful girl ever and she's really smart, I want to be just like her" Suzie showing her clearly admiration for her big sister.

"We also have an older brother name Rinchei they're both currently attending Tokyo University" Henry said.

Rika was about to ask further questions of the older Wong siblings but didn't get the chance to as a whistle can be heard from behind her.

"Wow Rika you actually look like a girl in your uniform" said a flirtatious Kazu.

Rika growled as she threw a punch but now being shorter than the boy missed when he moved back a little.

"Relax Rika it was just a compliment geez Takato gives one all the time and you never seem to mind" he said irritated that she never tries to bash Takato's face in when he compliments Rika.

"What about me?" Rika heard a voice from behind her say.

When she turned around and needed to look up a bit to see Takato smiling at her and as much as she tried denying it she loved seeing that smile ever morning since everyone had moved to the same apartment complex in Odaiba.

Takato looked down at the girl and she could of sworn his smile brighten at seeing her "goodmorning Rika you love quite cute in your uniform" he said.

Just like Kazu said when Takato gives her a compliment it was fine with her as long as it was him. "Umm thank you Takato" she said refusing to let him see the blush she had.

"Well shall we get going?" He said as everyone shook their head and followed him out the building.

After dropping off Suzie at her middle, the rest of the tamers had arrived at Odaiba high school and separated with Kazu and Kenta going their way, Rika going solo as usual and Henry and Takato walking to their class together discussing the coincidence of them all being together.

"I was thinking the same thing last night when I spoke with Ryo" Takato said.

"You talked to you Ryo?" Henry said he was actually curious what the two of them talked about giving that both boys had feelings for Rika.

"Yeah, he said it was weird being at TU" he said.

"Because he's by myself?" Asked Henry

"No because his cousin is also attending the same university" Takato said as a boy of boys ran past the two at high speed and turning left at the end of the hallway.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Henry said puzzled as to why it was weird being with family.

"Yes but he said his cousin told him he was part of the battle that took place here years ago" Takato said as Henry had a shocked look.

"Your kidding his cousin was the first person to actually ever battle along side a digimon" Henry said.

"Yeah so your about it not just being a coincidence that the tamers with living partners all got moved to Odaiba or that Ryo is with his cousin at TU" Takato said as they turned left and saw the group of boy talking with what he assumed a couple.

"Did he tell you his cousins name by any chance?" Herny asked.

"Yeah why?" Takato was curious to why Henry would want to know that.

"Well what if they still have relatives here in Odaiba after we got moved here so there has to be a reasoning for it maybe it has something to do with Ryo and his cousin's family" Henry made a good point.

"You make a good point well in that case we should look out for someone who has the name Yagami" Takato said as the two entered their classroom.

 ** _Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto_**

She walk currently making her way to her new school along side her good friend Junpei "J.P." Shibayama. "A penny for you thought Zoe" the older teen said realizing she had not been paying attention to him talk about their high school. She had moved to Odaiba a year ago and she wasn't the only as her friends also moved here at first they thought something was wrong with the digital world but when a year had passed by with no incident they just figured they were lucky was all.

"I was just thinking about Takuya was all" she shamefully admitted.

Jp gave her a sympathetic look he knew why she had their leader on her mind. When they all got moved to Odaiba they saw it as a blessing being able to spend more time together none saw this truer than Takuya and Zoe the two were also and everyone knew about the feelings they had for each other.

So it came as to no surprise that they spent the most time together, but that changed when during valentine's day Zoe had confessed she had feelings for Koji as well and this broke Takuya in ways they thought would never happen.

Soon he began to distance himself from the group the only one he would hang out with the most was Koichi, sometimes with Jp, a couple times with Tommy as well as Koji if he was already with Koichi but the one person he made sure to always avoid was Zoe.

He would agree to hang out as a group but when Zoe would arrive he always makes an excuse to ditch them. Things didn't help when Takuya began dating various girls earning a bad reputation at the school. He made new friends thanks to a teammate he meet when he signed up for the local soccer club. The only times you could now get a hold of the leader was if it was someones birthday or on the anniversary of the day they saved the digital world.

"It's been a while since the last time we saw him huh?" Jp said unsure of what to say to the blonde.

"I haven't seen him since the day of my birthday party" she sadly said remembering how that day ended.

 ** _4 months ago_**

Zoe was rushing back and forth in her apartment making sure things were great for the party. Lucky for her closest friends came to help decorate will minus Takuya who was busy with his football practice at least thats what Koichi told her when she asked about him.

She ran to her patio to fill the coolers outside with ice but when she got there she could see her boyfriend of 4 months putting ice already.

He noticed her and gave her smile "relax babe I got this" he said as she walked up to him for a light kiss.

"Thank you for helping you probably more important things to do like kendo" she said feeling a bit guilty she had stolen a day of practice from her boyfriend.

"Don't sweat it I can take one day off nothing is more important than your party" he said kissing her forehead.

"That's the same thing everyone here is saying but apparently it wasn't the case for Takuya as his soccer coach needed him for practice" she said.

Koji looked down at her with a puzzled look "what do you mean his coach? He doesn't have soccer practice on weekends" he said.

Zoe's face was full of shock and her heart actually winced at hearing this "wait than why couldn't he come?" She asked.

"Lets ask Koichi" he said walking back into the apartment with her at hand. They spotted his brother blowing balloons on the couch and approached him "hey Koichi wheres the doofus?" He asked.

"He had soccer practice why?" The other twin said quickly.

Koji took notice of this "Takuya doesn't have football practice on weekends" he said staring down his brother.

"Uhh well you see" Koichi stopped when he saw Zoe's eyes full of sadness at him lying to her. He sighed knowing he would probably regret this but he had to tell her "alright he isn't at practice he is out with Daisuke and Ken something about going on the prowl for girls" he said ashamed at how he said it, but that was exactly how Takuya had put it over the phone.

Hearing this only pained Zoe's heart even more he blew off helping her for the chance at getting girls with his teammates.

Koji, Tommy and Jp even felt a bit hurt at hearing this, one of their closest friend blew them off for people he's only know for a month.

Koichi could see everyones emotions and could sense darkness around them, Jp even had a bit of lighting coming from his fist. "He did say he would come to the party though" he said trying lighten everyone mood.

"No way forget it, he's disinvited!" Koji shouted.

"No!" Zoe shouted without thinking making everyone give her a strange look if they thought anyone would be furious with the boy they figured it would be her. "It's okay I mean he's just trying to make new friends there is nothing wrong with that" she said.

"But Zoe" Koji said as he looked her un the eyes to see she was serious about not disinviting Takuya "alright whatever you want its your day" he added.

After a few hours Zoe's parents left the apartment stating they would be back Sunday night this meant she had the apartment to herself so the party could go on for as long as possible. She had told everyone to arrive at 7 and in a hour of that it was starting to get full. There were some out in the balcony others were outside of the front door enjoying themselves while the majority of the people were in the living room and kitchen.

It was now well past 10 and the party didn't show signs of slowing down with some people even still arriving. One of those was Takuya and his teammates, he came just before Tommy had to head home she could see Takuya apologizing to the younger boy for not having arrived sooner to hang out with him. After Takuya made a face to Tommy he gave him a quick hug and watched him leave. She was kind of happy to see Takuya still the same as usual maybe she was being stupid when she thought he had changed but now all she could think of was the hug Takuya was sure to give her and a happy birthday.

She saw Takuya make his way to her and the rest of their friends, this is it she would get the best present of all, a hug from Takuya.

Koichi turned around from his conversation with Jp when he heard his name being shouted. He turned around smiling he was glad Takuya could make it he knew how much he was trying to keep his distance from Zoe and he appreciated him making in effort to show up on her special day.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show" he said embracing Takuya in a hug as if he hasn't seen him in a while.

"Yeah I got held up with some chick" he said.

"Her name was Bella" said the teen on his left.

"Whatever Ken" he said waving off his friend. He looked at Jp with a smile and although Jp wanted to smack him for ditching them earlier he couldn't stay mad at the loveable goofball "come here" Jp said bringing Takuya in for a hug.

"It's been a while" Takuya said as the older teen let go.

"I wonder who's fault that is" Jp said clearly hinting at something.

"Yeah, yeah sorry I've been too busy with my soccer club" he said which was true when school let out he was busy going to practice.

Takuya turned to Koji who much like Jp really couldn't stay mad at him especially since he still considered Takuya his best friend. "About time you ass" he said embracing the teen.

Takuya laughed at this "missed you too buddy" he said.

Now the moment Zoe was waiting for the apology, the hug and the happy birthday she was ready to get from the teen. She waited but when she saw Takuya's eyes go right by her as if she was ghost she felt the chance of getting that hug was getting slim.

Takuya let go of Koji as he turned around to introduce his teammates he could see the look of disappointment in Zoe's eyes and that made him smile. "Everyone these are my teammates, the talentless yet reliable Daisuke and the super star genius Ken" he said as he earned a punch from an irritated Davis.

"Guys these are my friends Koichi, Koji, Jp, the boy who I said hello to at the door was also a friend and" he paused a bit as if the word he was trying to say was stuck "and Zoe" he finally said trying not to make it sound force.

"Nice to meet you all but please call me Davis" he said shaking everyones hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet some of Takuya's friends" Ken said shaking their hands.

Zoe didn't catch on that Takuya had struggle to say her name because all she heard was Takuya refer to her as friend and that made her happy so maybe their was a chance she would get what she wanted from him.

"So who's birthday is it?" Davis asked as the trio of guys pointed at Zoe.

"Well happy birthday" he said with Ken also saying it she thanked them and was now hoping for Takuya to say it.

She sadly didn't get it as two girls grabbed Takuya and took him to the dance floor with that Davis and Ken followed and watch their friend dancing in between the girls.

If she wasn't furious before she was now not only did she not get her present which was nothing but a mere hug now he was dancing with two girls he never danced with her like that never.

"Woah go Takuya!" She heard Davis shouted as other guy cheered and lifted their drinks to the teen even Jp did the same gesture.

She saw Ken elbow Davis making the boy quite down "at least one of them has sense" she mentally said taking a sip of her drink.

After probably 4 songs she saw Takuya leave the dance floor and head for the kitchen to probably get a drink she saw this as a chance and excused herself from Koji and the others.

She saw Takuya pouring some fruit punch into a cup he had his back turned from her so she snuck up behind him and waited for him to turn around.

When he did she smiled hoping to get what she wanted instead he moved a bit to the left and tried to escape, she was not going to have any of this so she scooted over to the left to block him. He went right and so did she, she could see him make a frustrated face and she spoke "aren't you going to say anything?" She asked cutely but didn't get a response.

"Takuya?" She said a bit frustrated thats when the teen try to escape again and this time said his name louder "Takuya what's your problem?" She said as people in the kitchen turned around to see what was going on.

Koichi noticed what was happening and knew it would be only a matter of time before Takuya lost it so hurried to them with Koji and Jp looking to see where he was going.

He got there and looked at Takuya "a word please" he said as Takuya took a step forward Zoe put a hand on his chest to stop.

"Zoe I need to have a word with him" Koichi pleaded.

She looked at him and back at Takuya and decided to leave them there to talk so she left the kitchen but stood close by to make sure she could hear the conversation.

"Takuya would it hurt just to at least have a conversation with her" he whispered.

"You said if I showed up that would be enough, you didn't say anything about me having to talk to her" Takuya said.

Zoe could feel tears threatening to fall but decided to keep listening in.

"She's your friend Takuya" Kouichi said causing Takuya to snort.

"She isn't my friend and you know it would be best if I left now" he said putting his drink down and walking out of the kitchen with Koichi behind him.

"Takuya! Wait come on don't go!" He shouted as Takuya walked out the door. He wasn't going to follow him until he saw blonde hair run by him and knew this was going to be trouble.

He jolted to the door also and could hear his brother and Jp ask whats wrong.

Zoe ran out the door just to see Takuya going down the stairs and jolted after him. She heard Koichi call out to her as she ran and could hear Koji and Jp's voices also but she didn't care she wanted to get the bottom of this.

She knew she wasn't going to catch up so she used her wind abilities to block the warrior of flames path she knew it worked when he shouted a curse word.

"Takuya please talk to me" she said as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Take it down Orimoto" Takuya said with venom in his words.

Yet another wince at her heart he never called her by her last name before not even when they had one of their arguments this hurt her that the tears she had held back now fell.

"Takuya what's wrong, what did I do" she said tears running down her cheeks.

"Zoe! Let him go" she looked up to see Koichi's pleading look once again.

She shook her head at the request "no I need to fix whatever I did to him" she said.

"Orimoto put the wall down" Takuya said it this time with flames in his hand. This time it was said as a threat and she was not going to back down.

"No! Not until you tell me whats wrong!" She shouted.

By this time Koji and Jp had caught up and Koji automatically jumped in front of her as he saw Takuya's flames.

"Takuya calm down" he said careful not to trigger Takuya.

"Tell her to put the wall down" he said a bit gentler to his friend.

"Zoe do it" Koji said not even looking back at her.

"But Koji" she was cut off by him "Zoe! Do it" he shouted as she bite her lip and lowered it allowing Takuya to leave.

 ** _Present time_**

"Do you think he'll ever forgive you for choosing Koji?" He asked as they neared the school.

"I didn't know he was serious about me and him but with Koji I know he takes everything serious so I knew he would of taken me serious" she said of course she liked. She always liked him but growing up she realized Takuya would probably not take it serious.

"Maybe some time away from you will do him good" Jp said when they reached the entrance of the school where Koji and Koichi were and to their surprise Takuya was there smiling and happy as ever.

Maybe Jp was right all he needed was a break from her. She smiled seeing him there and her smile only grew when Takuya waved in their direction she waved back but regretted it when she heard two girls behind her.

"Hi Taky!" Shouted one girl as they both ran to the warrior of flame.

She heard one of the girls laughing at her for thinking Takuya waved at her, she looked ahead to see Takuya embrace both girls and wrap one arm around each girls shoulder while signaling goodbye to the twins.

For some reason she felt jealousy she hadn't felt since he first became a playboy, maybe she made the wrong choice.

 ** _Rika_**

She made it to her class early she liked arriving early in the first day because it allowed her to pick the desk furthest in back by the window.

"I really hope I don't have any of the idiots for class" she said thinking about Kazu and Kenta.

She only made it a few steps when she heard a loud crash from behind her. She turned around to see a girl with purple who taken a pretty nasty fall that the poor girls glasses sled to Rika's feet.

"I'm so sorry, I was running and tripped over my own foot" the girl said bowing her head in apology.

"It's alright, are you hurt?" She asked as she handed the girl her glasses.

"Oh I'm fine that happens on a regular basis" she said with a smile.

Rika didn't know what came over her but she smiled back at the girl "well Renamon did say I need more friends" she thought.

"My name is Miyako Inoue and you are?" She asked looking at Rika.

"My name is Ruki Makino but please call me Rika I would prefer it" she said.

"Oh in that case call me Yolei" she said.

"It's nice to meet you Yolei" Rika said as she walked to her desk of choice with Yolei taking the desk in front of her.

"So are you new here, I don't think I ever saw you last year" she said.

"Yes I'm new hear me and my mother just moved here" she said.

"That's great, trust me you'll love it here" she said as more students filled the classroom.

 ** _Izzy_**

He was still in the computer room checking to see if there was anyway to open the digi-port. When he opened a computer it was automatically fired for someone reason Izzy couldn't understand.

"Well that was odd" he said as he moved over to the next computer only to have it do the exact same thing.

"I knew I'd find you here" he turned his head to find Mimi standing at the door.

"That's right I was going to walk with you to class" he said as he stepped away from the computer.

Mimi could see the two fried computers as the teen walked to her, "what happen to the computers?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was trying to see if I could open the gate but when I tried the computer just exploded" he said.

"Why would you be checking that? The gates been close for 3 years now" she said a bit sad.

"I know but I really wanted Palmon and the others to be here for our graduation, they missed Tai and the others" he said smiling sadly.

Mimi smiled at him "thats really sweet Izzy but you don't need to work yourself so much" she said. She and the others have known all about his long nights of trying to break the gate.

"How'd you know?" He asked

"We all know Izzy, a couple months ago Tai had found you passed out in your building" she said.

"Oh it was that day, you know I was following a lead that day" he said while they walked to her class.

"A lead?" She curiously asked

"Yes one of the american digidestined said he felt a distortion, we stood up for 30 hours straight trying to find it" he said.

"Oh the cute blonde? What was his name again?" She said trying to remember his name.

"His name is Wallace and he is 15" Izzy said to the girl.

Mimi let a cute giggle "jealous?" She teased.

Izzy flinched at hearing this and blushed "no I just know what you were thinking of" he said.

"Whatever" she said as they walked in silence to her class.

 ** _Tomoki "Tommy" Himi_**

"This stinks why couldn't I have been born around Takuya's age" he complained making his way to school.

He hated being younger than the other legendary warriors because it meant he couldn't be with them as much as he wanted. It didn't help when they all moved to Odaiba and he ended up at a different middle school than them.

He looked ahead and recognized a friend of his "yo Cody! Wait up" he shouted as he jogged to the boy.

Cody turned around to see his friend "goodmorning Tommy how was your summer?" He asked as the boy caught up.

Tommy thought for a second, his summer was good not as great as he knew it could of been. He didn't get to hang out with Takuya as much, Kouichi was at Shibuya the whole summer while Koji and Zoe were together the whole summer and Jp hung out with him.

"It was good and yours?" He asked

"It was alright I spent more time practicing my kendo than hanging out with my friends" Cody said.

"Oh you have older friends too right" Tommy said remembering Cody telling him about his friends.

"Yeah so you of all people could understand how difficult it is hanging out with older people" he said as they entered the school grounds.

"Yup I remember this party I had to leave early because of my curfew" Tommy snorted at remembering Zoe's birthday party.

"Did you hear we're getting a new girl today" he said as the two entered the school.

"Oh really a girl" the warrior of ice said with a smirk.

Cody shook his head at this "don't get any funny ideas Tommy" he said.

"Cody you need to loosen up a bit" Tommy paused for a bit "you know what I'm gonna be your wingman for the new girl" he said putting an arm around Cody.

"Please don't" Cody sighed

"Come on Cody you need to get yourself a girl, I've seen those older girls you hang out with and the girl with brown hair is hot" he said remembering the day the girls walked with Cody after school.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cody questioned.

"Well you must of picked up some sort of trick for picking up girls because" he paused for a bit "because honestly what other reason could explain why two cute older girls would hang out with you, no offense" he added.

"Geez Tommy thanks for that boost of confidence" Cody said, "I'm not like you, I would love to have yours where do you get it from anyways" he asked.

Tommy smiled "I have a pretty good mentor when it comes to girls" he said.

"Well how about teaching me" Cody said.

The two teens finally reached their classroom and both automatically took notice of the youngest Wong.

They both stared at her practically breathless until Tommy spoke "dibs dude" he said not taking his eyes off of Suzie as he walked to the girl.

Cody snapped back to reality when he heard this "dude!" He shouted as he started walking.

 ** _Yamato "Matt" Ishida_**

It was now 1:00 pm and he was making his to the a local coffee shop to meet up with his friends that was until he heard the voice he feared.

"Yamato!" A red hair girl shouted as she ran to the rockstar.

"Oh no how could she be here, there's no way she got a full ride" he mentally said as he put on a fake smile and waved at the girl.

She wrapped her arms around the blonde waist "I can't believe I actually found you" she said.

"Umm Jun are you attending this school?" He asked.

"Why of course I am, you weren't the only one that was offered a full ride" she said winking at him.

His left eye started to twitch "that great" he said with a disbelief look.

"So where are you headed?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm actually on my way to meet up with my friends" he said.

"Can I come?" She asked with her eyes full of hope.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck "ahh I'm sorry Jun it's kind of a only us thing and I wouldn't want you to be left out" he said hoping this worked.

Her face sadden a bit "oh well okay maybe we can hang out later" she said smiling a bit as she walked away.

"Oh man why do I feel so bad about doing that" he said as he started to walk again.

 ** _5 minutes later_**

He walked into the cafe half expecting a angry Sora and an irritated Tai but when he walked in it was silent, he looked for his friends and walked up to them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I got caught up" he said but didn't get a response as the three teens at the table were staring at something.

He followed the direction they were facing to see a live coverage of some freaky storm and a fog.

"Guys it's just the news" he said finally earning the attention of Joe.

"Matt listen" the older teen said as Matt played closer attention to the news reporter.

"As you can see behind me this mysterious fog appeared from out of no where as it engulfed Odaiba high school" the female news reporter said.

Matt eyes widen at hearing this and payed even closer attention now.

"Reports from eye witnesses state that a storm first appeared above the school followed by a beam of light that seems to have caused the fog, so after that they say a dark dinosaur like creature fell from the sky and into the fog" she said.

"Tai" Matt quickly said as the leader only nodded for him to keep listening.

"When officers arrived they tried to make contact with the school but had no luck being able to contact anyone from inside, when officered entered the fog they were sent flying out some had second degree burns while others had a few broken bones so far we have no reports of any students being injured" she said.

"Tai!" Matt shouted the second the reporter finished.

"I know" was all the leader said as they made their way to the exit but stop when they heard the reporter speak again.

"This just in, reports of a similar storm and fog appearing at Odaiba central middle school have come in" she said.

"That's where Cody is by himself" Joe worriedly said.

"No time to lose than lets go" Tai said charging out the cafe along with the others.

 ** _Rika_**

She ran out to the soccer field where Renamon appeared next to her "is it a digimon?" She asked her partner.

"Yes but this is different" the fox said trying to get a sense of the digimon.

"Different how?" She asked

"I can't sense it any where" Renamon said worried that if she can't sense the digimon it would be trouble trying to spot it in the fog.

"Where are the others?" She asked

"They couldn't keep up with me so I went ahead of them, they should arrive soon" the fox said.

Suddenly Renamon saw claws ten feet in front of them heading straight for them. Being quick on her feet she pushed Rika to the ground as she got hit and crashed into the goal post.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted as the fog around the field lighten up to reveal a big black dinosaur roaring. Rika pulled out her pulled out her d-power and the data on the beast pulled up.

Name: DarkTyrannomon

Level: Champion

Type: Virus

Special attacks: Fire blast and Iron tail

Rika looked up to see a claw coming down and she swiftly jumped back to dodge. She saw another one coming from her right and knew she wouldn't be able to move fast enough to dodge, she felt herself being lifted by Renamon to evade the attack.

"Rika are you alright?" The fox asked

"I'm fine but what about you?" She asked concerned for her partner.

"I'm fine but that monster hits a lot harder than a champion" Renamon said landing on the other side of the field.

"I didn't bring my cards so you'll have to fight like this" Rika said regretful for not bringing her cards.

"I'll see what I can do but please stay away no matter" she said running at DarkTyrannomon.

"Be careful" Rika shouted out to her partner.

Renamon jumped as the champion still hadn't turned around "diamon storm!" She shouted as several diamonds appeared in front of her and were launched at DarkTyrannomon.

She saw the attack had little affect as it just bounced off the monster's back all it did was let it know she was behind him.

" **Fire blast**!" DarkTyrannomon shouted as it released the flames.

Renamon jumped but looked to her right to see a claw coming her way. All she could do was prepare for the hit as she was sent crashing to the ground leaving a small crater.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted as she ran to her side.

"Rika stay back!" The fox shouted as she saw Rika stop in her tracks, she turned her focus back on the champion as she saw it's claw coming at, she couldn't move so she closed her eyes.

"No!" She heard Rika shout

In a couple second heard another voice " **pyro sphere**!" The voice shouted.

She opened her eyes to see a fire-ball send the claw back and heard another voice " **bunny blast** " as the rabbit digimon flew above her launching his attack to make DarkTyrannomon move back.

"Hey sorry we're late" Takato said running to Rika "are you hurt?" He asked grabbing her hand as he looked at the arm she was holding.

Rika looked into Takato's eyes and quickly turned away with a hint of blush realizing he was holding her hand "I'm fine check on Renamon" she said.

Takato gave an angry look and lifted her head up to meet his eyes "you don't need to act tough besides MarineAngemon is healing Renamon" he said staring into her eyes.

They both stayed like that but it only took a couple seconds to snap back to reality when Kazu shouted "yo! Love birds can we take care of DarkTyrannomon before you start making out" they both turned away from each other with red faces.

There was an awkward moment until Rika spoke "did you bring your cards?" She said refusing to look at him.

"No but three rookies can easily take on one champion" he said.

"Not this one we need to digivolve" Takato gave her a confused look "Renamon said it's a lot more powerful than a champion" she said watching the two rookies battle.

They walked over to the others in time for MarineAngemon to finish healing Renamon. "Rika please stay here" she said running towards the fight in time to kick the champion in the face.

"Did either of you three bring cards?" Rika asked the other three tamers.

"No but why would that matter?" Henry asked.

"They'll be fine it's three versus one" a confident Kazu said.

"You idiot Renamon said this DarkTyrannomon is stronger than a normal!" She shouted.

"So your saying the others need to digivolve to stand a chance?" Kenta asked watching the three rookies dodging attacks.

"Than no problem Guardromon make it eat missiles" Kazu said.

"Right!" The machine said lifting up both arms " **Grenade Destroyer**!" He shouted as missiles fired from his forearms.

DarkTyrannomon had it's back turned away from the machine so it got hit full blast in the back of the head causing it to be engulfed in smoke.

"That's did it Guardromon!" Kazu shouted but flinched when he heard a roar and saw DarkTyrannomon charging them. "Guardromon don't let it near us!" He shouted clearly panicking.

"We must stop him!" Renamon shouted as her, Guilmon and Terriermon ran to intercept the champion. " **Warning lasers**!" Guardromon shouted standing between the champion and tamers.

" **Fire blast**!" The champion roared as flames exited its mouth.

"Guardromon dodge" Kazu said, Guardromon flew up to avoid the attack.

"You idiot it's aiming for Rika and the others!" Renamon shouted at the machine.

Guardromon turned around to see that Renamon was right the attack was heading straight for the tamers. Using his full speed he flew to take the attack directly it was the only thing he could think of but would he make it in time.

Takato grabbed a hold of Rika to try his best to shield her as he closed his eyes. Kenta held MarineAngemon as they both shut their eyes. Kazu did the same cursing himself for this.

Rika was the only one with her eyes open or more glaring at the attack as she squeezed Takato's arm. "This is how I go" she mentally asked herself, but she was wrong.

Her eyes widen as she saw a boy from her school jump in front of them, she wanted to yell for him to move but her mouth wouldn't function. If she thought that was a surprise her eyes nearly popped out her head at what she saw next.

The boy stood with his legs firm as the attack neared, "why now it's been three years?" He questioned as the attack got closer. "Oh well it's my destiny" he said sighing lifting his hands, the flames hit his hands and he smiled as he slid back for a bit but eventually stopped the attack.

Renamon and the others stopped in their tracks at the pure surprise of a human boy stopping a powered up champions attack. The boy had medium-long brown hair and was wearing squared goggles around his neck.

"Guys now!" Takuya shouted as he was starting to lose control of the flames.

" **Light strike**!" " **Lighting spear**!" " **Tempest slice**!" " **Dark strike**!" Four voices shouted as each element came flying out of the fog from behind the tamers.

The attack was strong enough to stop DarkTyrannomon from using its flames and stun it. When the attack stopped Takuya looked at the digimon "don't stand there use your attacks!" He shouted.

Renamon snapped out of her shock and jumped into the air " **Diamond storm**!" She shouted. " **Pyro** **sphere**!" Guilmon shouted from underneath her. " **Bunny** **blast**!" " **Grenade** **destroyer**!" Both Terriermon and Guardromon shouted.

All the attacks hit a stunned DarkTyrannomon causing even further damage to the powered up champion.

"Still not down huh than eat this!" Takuya shouted as he redirected DarkTyrannomons flames " **raging** **flames**!" He shouted launching the flames toward the champion.

By this time the tamers were watching in awe as a human boy was literally fighting a digimon with fire.

Another big explosion and it fell to the ground unconscious, Takuya grinned "that'll. . . teach you. . . ugly" he said falling back.

Before he hit the ground Koichi caught "always pushing yourself Takuya" he said as the goggle leader smirked and gave him a thumbs up after that he passed out.

The rest of the legendary warriors walked up to them. "Is the idiot okay?" Koji asked with his arms crossed clearly annoyed at his friends recklessness.

"He'll be find you know how we get after using a move as powerful as Takuya did" his twin said.

"I'll carry and we can all go to my place I'm sure my parents aren't home, we'll need to get in contact with Tommy" Jp said lifting up the unconscious Takuya.

At that moment the tamers ran up to them "hold on we have a few things to discuss" Henry said lifting up his hands not knowing what they are capable of.

"We don't have to explain anything" Koji said staring at the tamers.

At this time each digimon was standing next to there partner "I'm sure you have questions about these creatures" Henry said.

"You have digimon nothing special" Koji said coldly.

"Lighten up a bit Koji maybe they can explain why a digimon appeared at school" Koichi said.

"We're just as lost as you" Rika said

"Guys look" Kenta said pointing to the downed DarkTyrannomon next to it was a cloaked person.

The person pulled out a dark d-power and Rika instantly took notice "she has a digivice!" She shouted.

The figure lifted it up and a bright purple light blinded them all, when the light show was over there was no sign of the cloaked person or DarkTyrannomon.

"Let's go we don't have time for this especially now that this fog is clearing up" Takato said trying to convince the warriors to follow them.

The warriors kept looking at each other wondering if they should trust these people "go with them" they heard Takuya say but the boy went silent again.

"Alright lead the way" Koji said as they ran out of the field before the police could arrive.

Some distance away on a building the cloaked person watched them run together and smirked "this is only the beginning" it said.

• **Indeed it is only the beginning of this story, I really hope you all will show it the support but if you don't I'll keep writing I have great ideas for this story and I love having to try and tie the four seasons together and one manga *wink*wink* well see you all soon leave a review** **would** **love feedback**.


End file.
